


Magnolia

by alh1971



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alh1971/pseuds/alh1971
Summary: In DEA, Eric admitted to Sookie that he had considered turning her against her will. This is what could have happened had he followed through with his original intentions. One-shot, Rated M. Originally posted on ff.net 3/4/2018
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic, which expands on Eric's talk with Sookie in DEA, in which he admits to thinking about turning her without her consent. So…HEA in this fic? Depends on perspective. Eric is unapologetically all vampire here and if dark, obsessive themes are not your cup of tea, don't read. The first part is taken straight from DEA. Some words/lines used were also adapted from TB. Lyrics from Mark Lanegan's "The Gravedigger's Song" were also a huge inspiration for this one-shot.

…..

With piranha teeth

I've been dreaming of you

And the taste of your love, so sweet

Honest, it's true

Through my heart flows sleep

And the dark, heavy rain

Where the gravedigger's song is sung

You've been torturing me

*Tout est noir, mon amour

Tout est blanc

Je t'aime, mon amour

Comme j'aime la nuit

Shovel down six feet

With a head heavy pain

The magnolia blooms so sweet

And it fades just the same

Oh love, I've been thinking of you

With razor white teeth, so sharp

Honest, it's true

In my blood flows sleep

And the dark heavy rain

The magnolia blooms so sweet

Only torturing me

To the stars, my love

To the sea

To the wheels, my love

'Til they roll all over me

*Everything is black, my dear  
Everything is white  
I love you, my dear  
As I love the night

Lyrics adapted from Mark Lanegan's-The Gravedigger's Song

…

Before…

"Sookie, you're mine." He was beginning to be angry.

"I am not. You said that in front of everyone."

Eric lost his temper. "You never gave our marriage honor! You always thought I would leave you! I should have turned you without asking, as I did Karin and Pam! We need not have parted, ever again."

"You considered that. Without my consent."

"Of course," he said, emphatically, impatiently, as if my not understanding his intent was ridiculous. "Naturally, I did. I knew if you were turned…you would be glad. There is nothing better than being a vampire. But you seemed repulsed by the idea. At first I thought, 'She loves the sun-but she loves me, too.' But I began to wonder if in your heart you really despised what I am." His brows drew together. He was not only angry, he was hurt.

That made two of us.

I said, "And yet you were thinking of turning me into something you thought I despised. No, I do not despise what you are. I just want my human life."

"Even if it means without me. You never believed we would be loves forever. You were sure someday I would leave you, when you grew old."

I thought that over. "Since I'm trying to be honest here, you should try that, too. You would never have even considered staying with me when I grew old. You always assumed you would turn me, even though I told you I never wanted to be a vampire."

…..

Two months later…EPOV

I stood underneath one of the larger magnolia trees, bordering on the edge of her yard. Since our bond had been severed, she could not feel me anymore. I knew she was capable of reading my "void" but conveniently, a torrential storm had blown through the area. In addition to providing a respite from the oppressive Louisiana mugginess, the thunder and relentless downpour were a timely distraction. And I was far enough back from her house that she didn't notice me.

Yet.

That would change, and soon. She had rescinded my invitation, and so infuriatingly, I could not enter her home. But that would not keep me away. No, she was in my blood, my flesh, embedded in my very soul.

As I mused, images came, unbidden. I let them flow, despite the stabbing pain they caused in my unbeating heart. Visions of her soft, voluptuous body wrapped around me, as I surged, plunging again and again into her tight heat, her head thrown back in ecstasy as I buried my fangs into her neck. Rapid, crashing memories-they flashed before me of our lovemaking, sometimes sweet and fun, other times intense and passionate. But there were other thoughts as well, fantasies of darker carnal acts that we had not yet explored but I had ached to unleash upon her since the first day we met. Tantalizing images of her bound on her knees before me, or cuffed and standing, arms hooked to the ceiling…impaling her with cock and fangs, making use of all of her orifices, as she writhed and begged me in pain-fueled pleasure. It drove me to the brink of insanity to think I could no longer sink myself into her flesh, instead picturing her doing these acts with the shifter or any number of other faceless males. I suppressed my beast, which was becoming ravenous and bordering on unhinged.

My stubborn lover, my fairy wife, my Sookie. She was mine. I did not give a damn that she had severed our bond, or the marriage had been annulled, or that I was contractually bound to a woman I did not love. Or even that she had chosen the shifter's life over my servitude. It mattered not. MINE.

I calmed myself by reverting back to more pragmatic matters. I had told Freyda, in no uncertain terms, that I had business to attend to back in Louisiana. When she'd had the temerity to open her mouth to question me, I'd silenced her with my eyes and growl. But mainly by my fist-which went through the wall…next to her head. She could burn in hell, along with the contract. I was ancient, in large part due to my tactical skills. Ocella was no more, which had been the key. With my contacts and resources, ridding myself of both Felipe and the Oklahoma queen would merely be a series of well calculated steps, annoying given that I would have to assume the crown, but doable. But, in the end, it was for Sookie, only for Sookie.

Tonight, I had flown straight to Louisiana, calling my children to me as I sped towards the state border. After my arrival, I rapidly reminded Pam and Karin of my plans. While Karin remained impassive, Pam's eyes showed me that she could fathom, to some extent, the depths of my misery without my little fairy. Pam had considered me in her inscrutable way before she spoke.

"Go."

I nodded. With that one word, I knew I could focus, undisturbed. My children would cover any unforeseen contingencies while I enacted my plan. I shot into the sky.

….

Turning my mind back to my obsession, I watched Sookie. Careless as ever, she had the windows wide open, and I could see her clearly, the curtains flapping in the storm wind.

She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Not her Merlotte's uniform, as I knew from Pam that she had the day off. She had her hair pulled up, revealing her tempting neck. And even without makeup, she was fresh faced and achingly beautiful.

I couldn't wait any longer.

Reaching up, I plucked the nearest magnolia bloom and approached her house.

I stopped before her porch. I did not go up the steps to knock on the door. Instead, I stood and waited in the pouring rain.

It did not take long for her to feel my presence. She knew it was me and not fucking Compton, as he had made her aware that he was going away on another database related trip, as I had planned. I felt grim satisfaction in this.

The door opened, and there she stood. My lover. Although I knew she had sensed me, she nonetheless seemed surprised, as her luscious mouth opened and blue eyes rounded.

"Eric."

I merely stared at her, silent. I saw her taking in my appearance, scanning from my unsmiling face, soaked hair and clothing, and down to my mud covered shoes.

"What are you doing out here in the storm? My lord, look at you! You're drenched! How long have you been out here?"

I shrugged, and impatiently ran my hand through my hair, which was unbound and partially falling down the back of my shirt. In my haste tonight, I hadn't realized it had come loose from the tie until that very moment.

I scrutinized her. She appeared wary, but nevertheless opened up her screen door and stepped out onto the outside mat.

"Come on, Eric, " she ground out, exasperated. "At least come here on the porch, out of the rain."

I kept staring at her. I didn't move. I didn't even blink, but I inhaled deeply as her sweet scent wafted my way when the wind blew past her.

She frowned and waved her hand impatiently. "Well? Aren't you going to get out of the rain?"

I shook my head, still silent.

She huffed and crossed her arms under her bountiful breasts. My eyes laser-focused on them. She noticed and glared at me. My fiery fairy's temper was starting to show.

I smirked and muttered, "There's my girl."

"Eric. Why are you here? And why now? After everything, after our last talk. What more is there to say?"

I stared at her. I wanted her, so fucking bad and oh, how I burned inside. My eyes must have been glowing, as I saw her shiver and nipples harden under her thin top. She frowned at me when I held the flower up to my nose and trailed it slowly down my lips.

I sauntered closer to the porch and held up the flower, twirling it in my fingers by the stem.

"You remind me of this magnolia, Sookie," I began in an offhand manner.

"Eric, I don't know what this has to—"

"It's beautiful," I interrupted her, and then continued. "The bloom is beauty personified. So perfect, so unblemished. And it's fragrance…" I put it back to my nose and inhaled again. I allowed my fangs to descend. "Mmm…Exquisite, unique, and incomparable, just like you." I stepped on the bottom step, getting that much nearer to my goal.

She backed up slightly and unconsciously moved her hand to her neck, before she suddenly caught herself, forcing her hand to her side and letting out a shaky breath.

I continued, as if discussing something lighthearted, in a conversational tone, which belied the deadly serious message hidden in my words.

"And yet, despite the beauty of the magnolia, once bloomed, well…there is only a brief time in which to enjoy it, as the flower begins to fade rapidly." I looked at it with feigned academic disinterest. "The pristine white petals begin to brown, the petals fall, and soon," I paused and smiled beatifically, "Nothing remains but a shriveled husk." With my last words, I allowed my smile to turn dark as I crushed it in my hand and let it fall to the ground, where the petals floated it a pool of muddy water.

I saw Sookie's attention follow the flower briefly before her gaze flicked back to me. My fangs had re-emerged. As soon as her eyes locked on mine, she could see my intent, but responded too slowly to return to the safety of her inner doorway.

In a flash, I was on her.

She fought, as I knew my little hellion would, but it was in vain. No, Sookie would be mine. I would make good on my threats from our recent talk. I would turn her, tonight. I would make her my child.

Kicking and screaming, I pulled her back under the relative shelter of the woods. Pausing for a moment, I chuckled when I realized I was back under the same magnolia tree.

Squatting down, I pulled her to me and leaned us against the trunk. I grasped her hair in one hand, stretching her head and neck back while I clamped her waist against me in an iron grip.

When I saw her infuriated expression and heard the string of profanities that spewed from her lips, I laughed merrily. I was feeling lighthearted in a way that I had not in a long time. I no longer had to suppress my true vampiric nature with my recalcitrant lover. It felt…liberating.

I ignored her curses and flailing, biting a deep gash into my wrist. In a blur, I switched my grip from her hair to her face, grasping her cheeks, and forced her mouth open. Her eyes widened as she realized what I was doing, but she was helpless as I poured the welling blood into her body. Before the wound had completely closed, I struck, sinking my aching fangs into her neck. The urge to drain was nearly overpowering, but I threw my head back, growling in triumph as her blood dripped from my fangs. I repeated the process twice more, waiting a sufficient amount of time in between to ensure that each transaction transferred the required amount of our blood to renew our bond.

After the last exchange, I marveled at our reconnection, which seemed stronger than the first time.

I paused for a moment, allowing myself to revel in the feeling. It was exquisite.

Sookie had stopped her struggling momentarily, as she, too, was overwhelmed by the bond.

I looked down at her. I could see that she was still furious, though her jumbled emotions were now also tempered with palpable fear.

"Eric," she hissed.

"Hmm, little one?" I could barely form words given my giddy elation.

"What you're doing. This," she gestured weakly up at me. "This is wrong. This is not how it should be, and you know it."

I laughed softly as I kissed her forehead, sneaking in another whiff of her delectable fae essence. I noticed that rainwater was dripping into her eyes, so I adjusted her head to shelter her better.

"Sookie. I cannot wait again for you to come to your senses. Time is of the essence due to my current circumstances, and I have been more than patient with you, for far too long. I have walked the night for over 1000 years, and I can say without reservation that I know this is what you truly want. If not tonight, well, then we have countless centuries ahead of us to change your mind."

She caught on immediately, and could also feel my single-mindedness through the bond. As her fear tumbled headlong into sheer terror, she renewed her fighting. Since she had just been infused with my blood, her efforts were stronger, but it was to no avail. I let her thrash about until she exhausted herself. Finally, she lay passive, panting in impotent rage as tears streamed down her face, mingling with the rain.

"Eric, I meant what I said," she croaked. 'Don't turn me against my will. I'll never forgive you. Please don't turn me into…what I…what I will despise."

I shook my head and bent down to her ear, saying gently, "No, Sookie. I was a fool not to turn you sooner. I will NOT allow my little magnolia to wither and die. You will adapt, like we all do. You will trade the sun for the stars and the moon. You will walk with me across the endless nights, and as my bonded child, you will never be able to leave my side, as my other two have done. I will be your lover, your father, and your master. Forever."

Letting my fangs descend to their fullest extent, I struck again. I was in pure, agonizing ecstasy, grunting all the while as I greedily drank down my love's hot nectar. My eyes rolled back and I felt my orgasm release into my pants, unheeded as I celebrated my long awaited victory. It was only until I could feel her erratic heartbeat and faint gasps that I was able to reorient myself.

Quickly, I tilted her head back, her eyelids fluttering and mouth gaping open, just in time to accept my reopened wrist. I filled her as I full as I could, and then held her while I murmured sweet words and rocked her as she lay dying. Finally, her heart beat one last feeble pulse.

It was done.

She would rise as an amazing newborn, possibly somewhat stronger than my first two children had been at their rebirth due to the age of my blood. And as I had mentioned to her, bonded to me in a way that the others had not been. Sookie was now mine, in every conceivable way.

I paused, and then sent out my maker's call to begin the final stage of my plan.

Cradling Sookie's limp body, I strode over to her family's cemetery. I chose a spot next to her grandmother. Laying her body against the headstone, I then quickly clawed through the mud until I was approximately six feet down.

I vaulted out of the grave and picked up my love to cuddle close to me while I sat on the edge of our temporary resting place. I waited patiently, heedless of the unrelenting rain and muddy water swirling at my feet. I chuckled as I took in our filthy state. We would definitely need a bath after we rose. My cock hardened again as I thought of us washing each other. While Sookie would undoubtedly be furious with me upon rising, I knew that if necessary, I could channel her anger into a revenge fuck, using my maker's influence.

I smiled and waited.

My children arrived at the same time, prompt as usual. Looking down, Pam shook her head, but neither one of them made a comment. They could feel my unshakable determination.

I spoke in my native tongue. "It goes without saying that we are to be guarded day and night and undisturbed until her rising."

"Yes, master," they intoned in unison as they bowed.

Pam decided to speak up. "And Freyda? Felipe?"

"Fuck them," I hissed. "As we discussed, make up lies, delay, stall. I care not what you tell them. Once Sookie rises, they will not be able to separate my bonded child from me."

Karin nodded. "And the other part of the plan? The coup?"

"Later. After Sookie is reasonably acclimated to her new life, we will discuss further. All of the pieces have been set in motion."

Pam threw down the tarp she had been ordered to bring for us. I paused, pulling Sookie's hair free from the tie, and carefully began wrapping her, taking time to cover her head well to try to prevent mud from getting in her face when we went to ground. I signaled to them when we were oriented to my satisfaction.

"Ready?" Pam asked, as she and her sister crouched down.

I smiled. "Yes. This is the beginning."

I pulled the tarp over us as the muddied earth fell.

\- - -  
The End?


End file.
